


Townhouse

by minxiebutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/minxiebutt
Summary: Mikasa gets to enjoy herself in their new townhouse.Bottom Erwin Week, Day one-- Domestic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coco_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/gifts).



> a short piece for coco, who is too good to me. I don't deserve her~

There is the sound of traffic outside: ringing phones, the chiming of messages, the chatter of pedestrians, tires rolling on pavement, and stray wisps of songs lost through car windows. It’s the symphony of nightlife, but inside her bedroom, all Mikasa Ackerman can hear is the sound of Erwin Smith’s tongue worshipping her.

She breathes a swear and tangles her fingers in the mop of golden hair nestled between her thighs, pulling gently and encouraging him. He’s been eating her out for a while now, taking his time with slow and thorough laps of his tongue. No rush. After fucking like animals all day, it’s nice to lay back and be lavished with attention, not with the expectation for it to lead to sex, but simply to enjoy the pleasure.

Erwin nips at her inner lips carefully and Mikasa’s thighs squeeze around his head for the briefest of moments before she relaxes again, sinking down into the mattress and letting her legs fall open. One of her hands slip from his scalp to cradle the back of his head, rubbing the shorn hair there. The temptation to press him in deeper is strong, but somehow, she restrains herself and lazily takes in the feeling of him lavving her.

“You’re so wet,” Erwin lifts his head to whisper, the heat of his breath catching on her lower abdomen and making her shiver. He lowers again and licks at her slit with a pleased sounding moan, like she is the sweetest wine he can ever drink.

“Does it still taste like your cum?” She asks. He hums an affirmative and she wiggles against the vibrations of it. His tongue is lapping at the crease between her outer and inner labia, starting with the firm press of his tongue driving upward and leaving off with a tickle right at her clit. She whines with the need to have her clit touched. Barely holding back, she rocks her hips up against him, seeking friction but finding none. Erwin’s tongue stills, waiting for her to lay back down on the bed, and when she does, he begins to pay attention to her folds on the other side with the same maddening movements. Every time she bucks up, he waits patiently for her to relax before continuing, and it’s not until she tells him that she’s close that he begins to mouth at her with urgency. Erwin sits up on his knees and slides his humongous hands under her ass, digging his fingers in, and lifting her hips all of the way off the bed. Despite the ridiculous number of orgasms she has had today, he brings her to climax once again easily, and slowly afterward, they settle into bed.

Sometime near midnight, she wakes him with a rough nudge to his shoulder. They clean themselves up and order a pizza in a rush before the delivery place up the road closes. Mikasa dons a robe to answer the door but sheds it in a puddle in the entryway as soon as the door closes. Springtime this far south is already desperately hot, but she refuses to concede to air conditioning yet, at the least, not before June.

They eat standing up in the kitchen, leaning against the counters because they’ve yet to purchase proper furniture for their new home.

“Maybe one of those farm tables,” Erwin says idly. Mikasa can see him mentally measuring the space in the dining room.

“We can get fancy chairs for when guests are over,” she adds, taking a step closer so that their hips touch. “The kind that you need to put covers over to protect.”

The idea of moving from her condo in the business district and into a townhome in a good neighbourhood with a good school has taken nearly six months to get used to, but now that she's here, it feels like home. Erwin is itching to have children to chase around the house all day while Mikasa is at work, and now that they're stable adults, she is looking forward to it, as well. They've been together for five years, but only now is she confident enough in her career that she feels giving Erwin children is not risky. He's excited to put his homemaking skills to good use, and when Mikasa thinks about him as a father, it makes her smile.

“Let's do wainscotting in the dining room.” Mikasa finds her mobile phone on the counter and googles pictures to show him. “It'll be easy to clean when kids make a mess.”

Erwin looks down at the picture of two-tone walls with trim and nods. “I like it.”

The remainder of the pizza is packed back into its box and becomes the first item in their new fridge. Erwin fills two glasses with tap water and they head back upstairs to their bedroom. The small balcony had been a major selling point. Mikasa goes to the French doors and opens them, letting the late-night breeze in.

“That feels good,” Erwin says, taking the words from her mouth.

Mikasa sits down on the mattress on the floor and drinks her water in just a few gulps. “Yeah, it does. This'll be nice in the summer.”

Erwin sits on the floor beside her knees and leans against them, his own glass of water still full in his hand. Mikasa sits forward to kiss the crown of Erwin’s head and lingers there for a moment. There's something about the cool breeze breaking through the heat of the townhouse, combined with the stale taste of tap water and sitting on a mattress on the floor that stirs heat in Mikasa’s belly again. She doesn't mean for it to happen, but after Erwin finishes his glass, she finds herself tugging him backwards by his hair.

Erwin doesn't seem to mind. He lets her lay him down on the floor and watches with heavy-lidded curiosity as she swings one leg over his thighs and settles her weight on them.

“One more time in respect for the moon?” Erwin asks her innocently, letting his hands come to grasp the meat of her hips.

Mikasa smiles down at him and rocks her pelvis against his suggestively. “Only if I get to ride.”

 

 

 


End file.
